Guns Magic
by BeanieBoop
Summary: We often see the two Gun wielding wizards but do we know anything about their past? Plunge into the dark childhood of Alzack Connell and discover how he met the green haired beauty Bisca Mulan. Watch the two gun slinging lovers as they grow from helpless children to guild members and see the things they had to go through. Can this cowgirl save Alzack and help him fight his demons?
1. Escape

***flashback***

The tiny black haired boy ran outside to catch his parents before they departed. When his father was in view he tripped over the long poncho that hung down to the ground.

Said poncho once belonged to his dad but for his 6th birthday it was given to him because he was "becoming a big boy" as his mother had put it.

"Papa!" The boy screamed while laying face down in the dirt.

"What is it, boy?" His father questioned with a slight glance in the boys direction. He was too busy saddling the horses so he couldn't go over to help his son.

The boy gained his footing again. "I wanna come with you!" He pouted with a stomp of his foot.

His mother walked up behind him and ruffled his short black hair. He pushed her hand off of his head; she embarrassed him when she did things like that.

With a heart warming smile his mother laughed, "Don't pout hunny, we're going to catch the big bad burglars and then we'll be back." She walked away and jumped on the now ready horses back and exclaimed "Behave for Nana."

The boy watched as his fathers new poncho flew in the wind and his mothers brown straw cowboy hat bounced with the horses gallop.

He watched as his parents escaped into the sunset.

***end flashback***

That's the last time Alzack saw his parents. They died trying to catch thieves. Thieves that over powered them and held magic pistols to their heads and ended their lives. Alzack will never forget that day…

It was also the last day he ever smiled. Not even a hint of a smile came across his face.

After countless attempts to cheer the young boy up, his grandma gave up, for her health was taking a turn for the worst. She had been taking care of this unhappy boy for 3 years and her old age was beginning to take a toll on her.

"Alzack! Come inside, its time for supper," his Nana yelled out the window with her thick western accent.

He spends day in and day out practicing his shooting techniques. He took up shooting magic pistols not too long after his parents passed. He would wake up screaming from nightmares of looking down the barrel of a gun and being shot in the face countless nights so the doctor recommended he take up shooting to get past his fear.

Little did they know shooting a gun gave Alzack a new meaning to life. He got the thrill of being powerful. When he pulled the trigger he felt like nothing-no, no one could hurt him.

"Don't make me say it again!" His grandma hollered.

Alzack slipped his pistols in his hip holsters. He muttered, "I'm coming-I'm coming.." as he walked away from their barn and up the house steps.

* * *

Dinner was silent as Alzack scarfed down his meal and his grandmother pushed her food around her plate. She had been eating less since her health started plummeting but she still made plates for herself.

She looked up at her gandson and said, "you should probably cut your hair soon. It's getting too long." She smiled, "how are you supposed to get a girlfriend with a mop of hair like that?"

Alzacks hair grew long over the years, so long that it covered the right side of his face.

He just huffed and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Why do you practice shooting so much?" His grandmother asked, trying to get an answer out of him. _This boy doesn't speak much._ She thought with a frown.

Alzack mumbled, "to get stronger."

"Why do you need to get stronger my boy?"

That question made Alzack's head snap up and he looked his grandma dead in the eyes. "To hunt down and kill the men who took my parents from me."

"Alzack Connell!" His grandma snapped. "Don't you ever speak like that again!"

Without a word he pushed his chair out and stormed away. _Your not my Mama,_ his mind screamed but he didn't dare say the words to her. Deep down he knew she was in as much pain to lose her son as he was to lose his Mama and Papa.

He ripped the front door open and slammed it on his way out. Once outside he sprinted as fast and as far away as possible. His eyes swelled with tears but he violently wiped them away. 'I'm done crying-done being weak! No more…'

He ran until he reached the town.

* * *

Alzack spent his time running around with a bunch of cowboy kids all wielding similar fake guns and pretending to be either robbers or sheriffs. He was the only one with real guns at the age of 9 and all of the kids up until the age of 12 looked at him with envy.

After leaving home, every day he found those same kids and sat and watched them play as he contemplated his life. He was too young to be feeling this old. He was almost jealous of the innocence his friends held..

Sometime later when all of the kids had to return home, the town sheriff approached Alzack. "Boy would you mind coming with me? I need to ask you a few questions."

Alzack looked down at his hands and shook his head. _Nana always told me not to speak to the authorities unless she were there with me._ Alzack reminded himself.

The sheriff grabbed the front of Alzack's shirt and pulled him off the ground. "Look at me when I speak to you, boy," the sheriff spat. His breath smelled of booze and his eyes looked hazy.

"What's it about officer?" Alzack calmly asked.

"Its about those damn guns 'er always showin' off. Hand 'em over." The sheriff tried to pull Alzacks holsters off of his belt but the boy was quicker than the cop thought.

Without thinking, Alzack pulled a gun out and pressed it against the sheriff's forehead. "Let go of me," he growled. It felt good to be the aggressor for once. The cops around here always roughed Alzack up any chance they got. They became the laughing stock of the town once Alzacks parents died. They couldn't accomplish anything without the town hero's.

The sheriff bellowed out laughter but still held onto the boy. Once again, without the slightest thought, Alzack pulled the trigger.

The sheriff's grip on the boy's shirt loosened as his limp body feel to the ground. Alzack gracefully landed on his feet and spat on the lifeless body of the crooked cop.

That was the first time Alzack killed a man.

With a look around, Alzack turned in the direction of his house and nonchalantly walked away as the noise of the gun echoed through the silent street.

* * *

When Alzack found his way home he found his neighbor Mistuo walking up as well.

"Aye boy, whatch'y'all doin'?" Mistuo asked in a western slur.

Alzack nodded his greeting and continued walking along side this strange old man.

"Why ya lookin' upset, boy?" The old man asked.

Alzack looked over and confessed, "I made a mistake my Nana can't find out about."

"Oh boy-oh boy. What'd ya do?"

They reached the barn house and both stopped in the front yard.

With desperation creeping into his voice, Alzack asked, "Will you take care of her? My Nana. There should be enough jewel in her safe to to last. Just be here for her, 'kay? I can't stay in this town anymore.."

The old man was shocked. How could he deny this boy such a request? Mistuo nodded. "But boy, you don't need to leave. I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that bad."

Alzack turned away and headed for the house. "No, I have to go." He sighed then walked into his house.

He slowly trudged up the stairs that led to the top floor then walked into the first room, his room. Memories knocked him back like a blow to the stomach. He fell back against his door.

_I'll have time for this later,_ he reminded himself as he stood up straight and grabbed a shoulder bag. He started filling it with clothes and other essentials.

While looking in his closet for anything else he may need he came across his fathers old poncho. Alzack stood still for a while and just stared down the piece of painful history before him.

In a fit of rage, Alzack ripped the item down from the rack and threw it across the room. He then plopped down on the floor and let the memories take him.

The feel of his mothers long black hair tickling his face as she held him close. His fathers grungy smell after a long days work around the barn. Their laughter filling the air on almost every day. These memories-these are the memories that will haunt Alzack.

He stood up and walked over to the crumpled poncho and felt its light brown material. It smelled a little stale from sitting in a closet for three years but that was nothing he minded. Alzack lifted a few yellow tassels to examine them- to check for fraying. He was thankful to find that the poncho was still in great condition.

Alzack then slipped the material over his head and took one last look around his room. He was going to miss the days where he had his Mama, Papa and Nana. _I will miss you all.. I'll be back to visit you again._ He mentally promised them.

With a tired sigh, Alzack grabbed his bag and stepped out of his room. He trotted down the steps and heard the humming of his grandmother from the kitchen.

He stood there and listened to her for a moment. But then she stopped. "Alzack," she called. "Is that you? Do ya want somethin' to eat?"

Alzack's legs carried him to the kitchen in an instant. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood in the entrance and watched his grandma bounce around. When she caught him watching her she walked up to him and opened her mouth to ask if he was okay.

She was silenced by his little arms wrapped around her waist. He held her for a moment with his face buried in the crook of arm. He then spoke into her dress, "Thank ya Nana-for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't always what you wanted. But I love you."

Her throat closed up and she squeezed him tighter. She pet his hair and whispered, "you remind me so much of your father.."

They released each other and both tried to hide their tears from the other. Before he lost his will to leave, Alzack turned and walked out of the kitchen and out of her life for ever.

"What a kind boy," the old man said to no one in particular after Alzack walked off of the porch. "I hope that boy doesn't let his demons devour him.." He then stayed on the Connells pourch and watched as the boy-just as his parents did 3 years ago-escaped into the sunset.


	2. Green

**Sooooo here's the next chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy! **

**This is gonna be a long story so please leave reviews. Tell me whatcha want to happen, what you liked, whatcha didn't like, ect. anything that pops into your mind just click that review button and share! **

**Thankya for reading xoxo**

**i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Is that boy dead?!" The chunky girl dressed in an elegant dress asked as she tug on her mothers sleeve.

Alzack sat on the ground with his back pressed up against a random building. He wore the same sweaty clothes he had on days before and had not eaten much in months. This is how his life had been since he left home a year ago. He had his eyes closed to pretend he was sleeping because he grew tired of seeing scared pedestrians look at him with horror and empathy as he opened his eyes.

"Oh hunny," The woman looked to her husband with a whine. "Let's bring him some food, he looks exhausted."

The husband grumbled something then Alzack felt a bag drop on his lap. When he was sure the family had left he opened the bag to reveal a slim piece of bread. He didn't mind how little he had been given, he was just thankful to be able to eat something for the first time since Sunday.

The site of the food had made his mouth water and his stomach to grow queasy. He had become so accustomed to starving that he occasionally threw up the much needed food he rarely got.

When Alzack took his first bite of the bread, much against his bodies will, he was reminded of home. _Nana always made sure i had a full stomach. Even when we fought, it was settled over a nice meal and gentle conversation. _Alzack pushed that thought away instantly after it came to his head. Thoughts like that weren't going to change the past. They weren't going to fill his stomach. They weren't going to fix his broken heart.

After the last crumb was gone, Alzack looked down at his bony hands. He had lost weight so quickly and his bones now protruded out of his wrists, neck and rips. He had one glimpse of himself within the past month and he was so horrified he vowed to never look in the mirror again. _Atleast not until things got better._

With a sigh, he stood and adjusted his deceased father's poncho. He has changed his clothes as often as possible but that one belonging stayed on him. It brought him comfort and heat through the night, It brought back memories that warmed his cold heart through the day.

Alzack began making his way into the busy town to once again beg for spare jewel or food.

* * *

"Bisca, hunny, put the shotgun away. It's time to ride into town." Mama screamed to me.

I spoke to no one in particular, "Requip!" to send my gun to my storage dimension. I had only three guns. One of them was a magic pump action shotgun and the other two were both Magic Machine guns. The machine guns were new and i didn't have enough magic in my body to operate them yet. My uncle and dad thought they would be a good present for my 10th birthday since I've taken such a liking to guns.

At first target practice was a chore, my dad forced me to start shooting to protect myself. He told me _"I won't always be here and you need to learn to defend yourself from this horrible world." _

My parents are realists, therefor I'm well educated on this world and the horrors that take place daily. It's a little sad to think that a 10 year old looks at strangers and automatically thinks of what they are capable of doing and how to stop them if they come at me. But that's my life and I'm glad I'm not a helpless little girl who hides behind her family.

"I'm coming Mama!" I yelled back as i ran to meet her. As i got closer I noticed Mama was only getting two horses ready. "Daddy's not coming?"

She shook her head and her dark green hair bounced around. "No, he's busy with work." I looked over to the barn and caught him chasing around a pig in pursuit of catching it. Both Mama and I laughed when he fell face first into a puddle of either manure or mud.

"Bye Daddy!" I yelled when he looked up to meet our staring eyes. "Good luck!" I chuckled as i jumped onto my horse Nash. I pet Nash's mane and looked over to see Mama repeating my action with a grin on her porcelain face. She and Daddy loved each other so much, it was beautiful to see how they lightened up when the other was near.

_I hope i fall in love like that some day..._

Mama clucked her tongue and her horse started trotting. I fallowed her lead and continued to run my fingers through my horses mane. Nash was so soft. I had owned him since he was born. Mama's horse Fiona and Daddy's horse Sako had ended up having a baby right when i was born so they decided to raise the colt along side me. Since i can remember I was caring for the beautiful beast.

The ride to town was quick and quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence though, Mama and I were so used to each other's constant company that we had a quiet understanding. She was usually silent when Daddy wasn't around, not because she was upset but because she didn't have much to say. There wasn't much going on in our lives that didn't involve one another or the farm. Except mine and my Daddy's appreciation in Magic Guns.

"Have you gotten to shoot your machine guns?" Mama suddenly spoke.

Nash trotted to go along side her and Fiona. "Not yet Mama," I answered quickly. I was ashamed that Papa could but i couldn't. What kind of Gunner can't even shoot a strong gun?

She looked over and gave me her world famous smile. That smile had made every person she met fall in love with her, It was the smile of a kind and caring yet dangerous woman. It was the smile that won over my Daddy. "You'll get it soon enough, you probably just need a push to make it happen."

_A push? What is that suppose to mean?_

I just nodded my agreement and continued on to town.

* * *

"We don't want beggars like you in our town!" A boy screamed as he pushed Alzack down to the ground once again.

Alzack was just doing his regular routine. Wake up-eat if he had food-walk to town-start begging for spare jewel or food-find a corner to fall asleep at-go to sleep-repeat.

But today was different than usual. A gang of boys a little older than him had run up and started bullying him for being poor and a 'burden on the town.' At first they just verbally abused him but then it quickly changed when the leader of the group walked up and punched him in the face. The boy's then started spitting on him until he stood back up. Every time he fell he would jump back up and stand to face them. Even as the group surrounding them doubled then tripled in size. Even as the pedestrians cheered and chanted along saying the same hurtful things as the boys, Alzack wasn't ever going to back down.

_I wont resort to my gun's unless my life's in danger. I wont repeat what happened with the Sheriff..._

* * *

"I wonder what the commotion is about." Mama wondered aloud as we walked through the town with our horses at our heels.

I looked over to fallow her gaze and saw a crowd of over 30 people shouting at a small group of boys. I couldn't see past the boys but they faced away from the crowd and took turns swinging at something.

Before i even knew what i was doing, I dropped the rope i used to lead Nash and sprinted toward the group. I struggled to push through the crowd of adults because everyone was fighting to get a front row seat of the boy's who lie ahead.

Once past the ring of strangers I stood there for a moment and glared in horror. _How can people be so terrible to another person?__  
_

The boy spoke up, "Don't make me hurt you!" He jumped to his feet and put his hand on a gun holster that was attached to his hip.

I then understood what was happening. This boy was a beggar and these boy's were beating him up and he was about to pull a gun on them. _I can't let that happen.._

"Freeze right there! All of you!" I screamed. All boys looked at me with their hands up. When they saw who i was, the group who was bullying the boy started laughing.

The leader, a bigger boy with blond hair hidden under a brown cowboy hat, walked up to me and snickered, "You want some of this, Girl?!"

I just smiled in turn and yelled "Requip!" making a Pump Action Shot Gun appear in my hands. I pointed the gun at the leaders face then asked, "Want some of this Little Boy?"

Two boys on either side of him stepped up to protect their friends but he held up a hand to stop them. Next thing i knew, there were two Magic Pistols pointed at both boys heads.

The leader then spoke, "Here, let's leave them alone. They can't fight with fists so they resort to Guns. Pathetic." All of the other boys laughed along with him then turned to walk away.

The now quiet crowd moved to let the group of boys walk through. Once out of sight the crowd slowly died in numbers until it was just me and the boy.

I pointed my gun down to the ground and smiled, "Hi, my name's Bisca Mulan, what's your name?" When i stretched my other hand out the boy turned and sprinted away from me.

"Bisca! Bisca!" Mama yelled as she ran up to me. I was still standing there watching where the boy ran off to. I don't understand what scared him to make him run that fast. "Don't you EVER run off like that again! Do you hear me Bisca?!" Mama continued as she wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong Mama?"

"I was scared because i couldn't see what was happening! I didn't know what was going to happen to you and I didn't like it! What if they hurt you?! I'd end up in prison if my baby girl got hurt!" She frantically searched my body for any indication of me a wound.

"I'm fine Mama!" I laughed as she pulled me into another hug.

* * *

_Why did i run away? I'm pathetic.._

Alzack played the scene in his head again. The beautiful girl-_Bisca was her name_- yelled something and weld a shotgun that had the same magic qualities as Alzack's pistols.

_She was gorgeous.. _He couldn't get her out of his mind. He pushed his back against a wall and slid down while placing his head in his hands. When he shut his eyes he only saw green. _The same color as her silky hair._

Why was he so stuck on her? _She looked so fierce as she held a gun to that boy's head. __The way she smiled with the shotgun in her hand made me melt... _


	3. Bundle of Joy

**Sorry for not updating recently! I've been writing another story, **_**Betrayal**_.

**But here it is! The chapter you've all been patiently waiting for! **

**_Disclaimer-I don't own fairy tail._**

* * *

"Now, that's just terrible.." My dad said with a frown as he scooped up some more food onto his spoon.

I was telling him about the things I saw in town today and the beggar being bullied had caught his attention.

"I know, Daddy!I don't understand why people are so harsh!" I replied around a mouthful of beef.

He looked up to Mama, then looked over to me. He asked with a grin on his face, "Did ya teach those boy's a lesson?"

I nodded to answer his question and chuckled when he wiggled his eye brows at me. Daddy always got excited when it came to guns.

Mama slammed her hand on the table, making me and Daddy jump. She screamed, "You will NOT teach my baby to pull guns on strangers like that! She could've gotten hurt! She could've hurt someone! She could've gotten arrested! All over some stupid beggar!" Mama sounded hysteric when she screamed.

I cowered down in my seat because I wasn't used to Mama yelling, she was usually so relaxed and thoughtful. _I must've really messed up this time..._

"Don't yell like that in front of my daughter."

"Don't tell me what to do around OUR daughter!"

They continued to bicker back and forth, Mama's voice continuously rising while Daddy stayed calm-but scary. It was like the calm before the storm, and I didn't wanna be around when the storm hit.

I slipped out of my seat, abandoning my supper, and slowly tip toed to my room. I didn't want to disturb their fight, so I tried to stay as silent as possible. When I reached my room, I fell down onto my bed and cried. I cried because it was my fault my parents were fighting. I felt bad for everything; I felt bad for the dispute my parent's were having, I felt bad because I'm not old enough to fight back and defend Daddy, I even felt bad for that stupid beggar!

If I didn't see him and want to help him, none of this would've happened. But who am I to deny that boy justice when he was being bullied?

_Ugh this is so frustrating! _

I lay there and felt bad for myself until sleep finally took me.

* * *

Alzack aimlessly wandered the town until he started to feel the fatigue of the day. After getting beat up, he felt just about ready to pass out anywhere. He didn't make any money though and he decided the streets wern't safe in this town anymore. _I'll find a safe place for the night then move on. This town was getting dry anyway.._

But he didn't really want to leave. He had found a girl he really liked, granted he was only 10 years old but this is when he will start to have crushes. Crushes that he'll move on from in a month or so.

He wandered up an empty street that was way past the town and caught sight of a barn. _That seems like a safe enough place to sleep.. _He thought then began limping over to the dark fence that surrounded the barn. He crawled under it and slowly crept through. There were pigs in one fence, cattle in another, and from the sound of it-horses in the barn itself. If Alzack made a wrong move the animals could get scared and alert the family inside to his whereabouts.

Once inside the barn, Alzack saw three beautiful horses, all cuddled together in a haystack. There were two larger horses-one black and one white with a black mane-that sandwiched around a smaller one. The smaller one was a grayish color with a black mane that looked well groomed.

Alzack smiled as he thought about all of the animals his family had owned when his parents were alive. He had always wanted a horse, _Maybe I can take this little one when I leave._

He shook his head and silently made his way to the other side of the barn, he knew that horses can get spooked easily and they could hurt him in a split second, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

It wasn't hard for him to fall asleep. The hay was a little itchy against his skin so he used his Papa's poncho as a blanket, guarding all of his skin from the harsh bed. Once that was taken care of, his eyes dropped almost instantly and he was in a fitful slumber.

***8 hours later***

"Naaaaaaaash!" Alzack jumped when he heard a girl scream. The horses also jumped to their feet and began giving a happy neigh in the barn doors direction.

Alzack knew that meant someone was coming so he ran behind a pillar and hid, without even realizing he left his Papa's poncho on the hay stack he was asleep on moments before.

* * *

"Naaaaaaaash!" I yelled as I sprinted down to the barn. I jumped over the fences in my way and giggled when I startled a cow. Animals started making objections as I woke them from their snooze. It wasn't even 5 in the morning yet but I was up and running because I passed out so early.

I figured I should go and take care of Mama and Daddy's horses for the day before they wake up as a way to apologize for causing an argument between them last night. It was going to be an easy task, and I needed a good work out since I was still upset. I can't shake the feeling that I was tearing my family apart.

Once in the barn, I was greeted by three very happy horses. Nash ran up to me and I threw my arms around his small head as he nudged into me. I love the bond you can get with horses. I love all of my animals on the farm, but the horses are so much nicer than the cows and alot more pleasant to be around compared to the stinky pigs.

"Hi, Boy!" I exclaimed happily while i stroked his beautiful black mane. "Ya ready for the day?"

He neighed in response so I went to work.

I began with getting some clean hay and mixing it with vegetables-carrots and such-sugar cubes and grass. Mama always said, _"If ya leave something sweet in their food, they'll eat it all so they don't miss any of it." _So we didn't give our horses treats. Once the three horses moved to the food, I grabbed the metal shovel and barrel and started scooping up their waste from the day and night before. _Can't let my animals live in their own filth._ When they were done with their food and I was done with cleaning, I grabbed the dozens of different brushes used to groom them and went to work on one horse at a time. They loved being brushed, so I took my time to let them enjoy it. Once finished with that, I used a hoof pick and started picking the rocks and other nonsense from the horses hooves.

After I finished and the horses looked as good as new, the sun was already high in the sky. I wiped sweat from my brow and looked around to make sure I had put everything back where it was suppose to be. But when I turned my head, something odd caught my eye.

It was a blanket-I think. I walked closer to inspect it but when I reached down to grab it a voice stopped me, "P-please don't take that!"

I whipped my head into the direction of my voice and shrieked. There was a boy cowering in the corner, watching me. I darted out of the barn and to my house, still screaming, to tell my parents of what I saw. The boy chased after me and when I looked back to see how close he was, I tripped over my own two feet.

"Aw crap," I muttered as i reached for my aching head.

The boy caught up with me and kneel next to me. A concerned look crossed his face as he asked me, "Are you okay?"

I gaped at the realization of who it was. He had long black hair that covered his right eye, and he had black pointy eyes that kind of looked like he was squinting. It was the beggar from yesterday, the one who started the argument between my family.

We stay like that for many breathless moments, me on the floor on my butt with him kneeling over me. Finally, I muttered, "You."

A confused look crossed his face and it angered me. _He should know why I'm angry!_

"You stay away from me!" I screamed with a shove in his direction. He stumbled back and fell into the mud, but I didn't look back, trying not to reveal the pain I was feeling.

"Daddy! Mama!" I screamed over and over as I ran into the house. Once inside, I stopped dead in my tracks because my parents both looked... weird. "I need to tell you two somethin'!" I managed to say even after all that running.

My Mama smiled softly at me and whispered, "We need to tell you some good news, we can talk about your thing in a minute. But first come here."

I fallowed her command and walked hesitantly up to her. I had an odd feeling that was growing in my stomach. Something wasn't right but I couldn't quite put my fingers on it. When I reached her, she grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me away from her. She gently pushed me down, telling me to sit on the floor. When I plopped down, Daddy moved closer to me and Mama and she started running her fingers delicately through my hair.

Once she started pulling it a little and humming to herself i realized she was putting my long hair into a tight braid.

"So, Bisca," Daddy started. "How would you feel with having a little brother or sister?"

I shrugged the question off, still not sure with where this was going. "I dunno.." I answered when silence fell on us all.

Daddy laughed at my hesitation, so he finally dropped the bomb on me, "I hope you wouldn't mind it, because, well, your Mama has a little bundle of joy in her belly right now."

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait!(: **

**I just wanna note that I love the difference in personalities I gave Bisca and Alzack. He's so moody and depressing and she's like the average little girl and it's just perfect ^.^**

**Well sooo long loves, I'll update tomorrow!**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	4. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters! **

* * *

Everything was silent as Mama finished braiding my hair. She made it alittle too tight and it was pulling my baby hairs, but I ignored that because there were bigger things on my mind.

"Bundle? Of joy? What's that mean, Daddy?" I asked.

Mama and Daddy chuckled and she whispered something to him. I turned my head to try to listen to them but Mama grabbed my head again and faced it forward. She started stroking the top of my head, maybe to comfort me or herself, but either way it pulled my attention away from them for a moment. They continued to talk to one another in hushed tones.

Finally, Mama said, "You know what babies are right?"

I nodded quickly. _Of course I know what babies are, I'm not dumb._

"What your dad was trying to tell you is that I have a baby in my stomach right now-"

"How'd it get there?" I cut her off.

Mama sighed and took a moment to find her wording. I know this was a delicate subject with someone my age but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to lie to me. "Well.. A beautiful white stork visited me last night and told me he had a very special present for me. He told me it was a baby, but it's a surprise if it's a girl or boy. He also told me the baby was too small so I had to carry them with me, close to my heart for about nine months so the baby can get big and strong. He told me when the time comes, the baby will come out and that I'll-no we'll all have a baby that will bring us love and joy." She paused for a minute to catch her breath. "Do you understand, Bisca?"

I shook my head but dismissed that subject. It's time to get to the serious questions, "What about me? Do I not bring ya enough love and joy, Mama?"

Mama and Daddy gasped at my question. Neither answered for a moment so i turned to look them in the eyes. It was Daddy who finally pulled himself out shock and answered me, "Of course you do, hunny. Why would ya ever think you didn't?"

"You two fought over me lastnight and now your replacing me!" I yelled as tears started running down my face. I quickly wiped them away and continued, "This baby's gonna take you from me! I don't want a brother or sister!" I jumped to my feet and ran to my room before my parents could respond.

I locked the door behind me and let the tears flow freely. _I don't wanna be forgotten!_ I said over and over in my head as I fell to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. Once down I started rocking myself, trying to bring comfort to my broken heart.

"Bisca!" I heard my Mama yell threw the door while banging her hand into it. "Come out here and talk to us!"

I couldn't find my voice so I just shook my head and hid my face farther down in between my legs.

She kept knocking until I heard Papa's muffled voice say, "Give her time, love. We just hit her with big news, can't expect her to bounce back from it so quickly."

_I wanna leave before they replace me. It'd be easier If I left them instead of them forgetting about me. _

I nodded in agreement with my own thoughts and pushed myself onto my feet. It wasn't long before I had a bag in my hand and I was stuffing clothes into it.

* * *

Alzack stay seated in the mud for a long time after that Bisca girl left. He waited for a crazy mother or angry father to come out and threaten him-or even take his life. Either way, he braced himself for the worst. When nothing came for a long time, he looked around and blinked his eyes a few times in hopes to get rid of the sleep that still lingered.

"Where did Bisca go?" He wondered aloud, talking to no one in particular.

Alzack grew bored of waiting so he stood up and started heading for the barn again. He didn't get the chance to grab his Papa's poncho so at the very least, he wanted it with him if things took a turn for the worst.

Once he had the poncho around him again, he looked over to the now awake horses. They looked 10 times more majestic in the daytime, and the youngest one-Nash was what Bisca had called him- was slowly moving toward Alzack.

_He sure is a curious one,_ Alzack chuckled as he felt the horses breath tickle his neck. The horse was close to him, close enough to touch so as the horse sniffed him out, he slowly raised his hand to pet it.

_I could probably take him, without anyone even noticing..._

_But Bisca seemed to really love him. It would destroy her, I'm sure. And I don't think he'd really like to leave her either._

The two other horses is the back, Fiona and Sako, were huffing in aggrivation at the unknown guest in their barn. But they didn't dare move any closer to Alzack, which he was greatful for.

Suddenly, the horses and Alzack alike whipped their heads up to the sound of a loud bang coming from the house. It sounded like knocking, fallowed by a woman faintly yelling.

Alzack slowly trudged toward the barn entrance and carefully popped his head out to peak at the bright blue house. As soon as he did, his eyes caught a slight motion coming from the back yard. He could see the back yard because the street was on the left of him, the house was right in front of him and the backyard was to the right of him. When he leaned out a little more he got a closer look to the now rapidly moving object; It was Bisca. She must have crawled out of her window and she was now running toward the barn.

Alzack jumped back into the barn, scared to see this girl again. She always scared him, _but not in a bad way.._ His heart started jumping out of his chest and he swore it was ready to give up when the barn door opened just enough for her to slip in. She was breathing heavy and looking around frantically.

Her green hair was now pulled back into a braid that went halfway down her back, her brown eyes were blood shot and her face stained with dirt and tears. Alzack gazed at her as he wondered what it was that happened within the past 30 minutes since she left him out in the yard.

He held his breath as her eyes passed over him, but she didn't seem to even see Alzack. It was like she was looking right through him, before she raced by and started collecting things. He watched, dumbfounded, as she grabbed grabbed a saddle and expertly put it on the horse, Nash. She then found a little leather pouch that attached to the saddle and started filling it with the tools she used on the horses earlier. Once it was filled, she put it on the horse and swiftly jumped up.

Before she could even signal for what she wanted the horse to do, he turned and started trotting toward the barn's door. She looked confused when Nash stopped, not aware that she didn't open the door and the horse wasn't capable to do so.

Alzack, without a word, walked to the door and slid it open for her. When he did this act of kindness, she turned to him and saw him for the first time since she barged back into the barn. She gave a sad smile and offered a hand to him, asking, "Are ya commin'?"

Alzack nodded and grabbed her hand, letting her help him up and throw his leg around the horses back. Once he was safely on, Nash started walking slowly. Once outside, Bisca turned back to Alzack and giggled, "Better hold on tight!" Before clicking her tongue, sending the horse into a full speed gallop.

The wind whipped Bisca's hair around, smacking Alzack in the face. He held her tight and she let out a quick, "Aye!" as she bounced against the the horse. Alzack was happy to hear the sound of her victorious cry, even though no one could see it, he felt the first smile spread across his face since his parents were alive.

* * *

**This chapter made me very happy. Not that such a young girl was running away from home, but because I can FINALLY make it less depressing (: **

**Leave reviews and lemme know how ya feel about this chapter/story:**

**What did i do that ya liked, what did i do wrong, anything at all**

**I promise the review button wont hurt to click ;)**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	5. Feelings

**Thank you for your reviews and support!(: **

**So prepare yourselves for some super cuteness.**

**Are ya prepared?**

**Well start reading then xD**

* * *

A week has passed since I ran away from home. I wasn't happy one bit, but I had too much pride to return home. I know they don't want me back, not to mention I don't need them or their stupid new baby.

The beggar I met only a week before was helping me adjust to the bum life style. He showed me how to build a fire and how to prepare the animals we hunted so we could cook them and eat them. We mainly ate birds that I shot down with my Magic Pump action shot gun.

I found out the beggars name was Alzack, and that he'd been homeless for about a year or so. He was really quiet and It got on my nerves. I was so used to the comfortable chatter that my family always had, and now I'm staying with this weird, mute boy out in the desert. But at least I still have Nash. Nash stayed by my side constantly, I think he was scared that we wern't home and he isn't near his Mama horse and his Daddy horse anymore...

_I sure miss my Mama and Daddy..._

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked with a shake of my head, trying to shake the thoughts out.

Alzack shrugged and poked the fire again. I continued watching him as he went down on his knees and blew onto the base of the fire, making it heat up more.

"Need any help?" I tried again, trying to spark up even a small conversation. I didn't like the silence I was always engulfed in when I was around this boy.

He just shook his head and continued blowing on the fire, even though it was already hot enough. I could feel it's heat from a few feet away and it burned my legs so i shuffled back alittle more so the cold desert chill cooled me down.

I looked down and tears sprang to my eyes. _I'm sick of not talking, it's like this boy won't let me in!_ "Weeeellll..." My voice was low now because I was growing shy again. Usually conversation came to me without any problem but with Alzack it was difficult. I had to watch what I said because It could go one of three ways;Him falling silent for the rest of the day and night, him yelling at me then crying, or-if i'm lucky-him giving me a short response.

I don't know why he doesn't like to talk. His voice is kind of cute, it cracks occasionally because he's in between being a young boy and being a man. And he always has something funny or interesting to say. Not to mention, his smile was adorable, he had one little dimple that was visible on the left side of his face.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I tried for the last time. I decided if i don't get an answer this time, I'm giving up for the night.

He stopped moving for a while and I watched him with amazement, sure he was going to finally talk back. But then he met my eyes and shrugged again.

I exploded with anger. I jumped to my feet and screamed, "Why won't you freakin' talk to me?!" His eyes grew wide at my sudden outburst but still, no answer. So I continued, "I try and I try and I try some more! But it's like ya got some stupid wall around you! I helped you out, stupid! So just help me and **talk**!" I started silently crying and he still just watched.

He took a deep breath and muttered, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! Ya don't talk to me for two days but atleast your freakin' **sorry**! Sorry doesn't fix things dumby! Your mean and stupid and dumb and I hate you! Why was I ever nice to you?"

He once again shrugged and asked me, "Why were you nice?"

I slumped back down to the ground and sighed. _What compelled me to take him with me? I don't even know him.. _"I-I guess I felt bad for you," I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I looked up and saw a sad look cross his face so I added softly, "I was also sorry for me. So I figured we could hang out together and become friends and help each other." I smiled at the last part. It would be nice to finally have a friend, especially one who liked guns as much as I did.

"You shouldn't have taken me with you." He stated nonchalantly, and my heart clenched once the words hit me. He said it like he didn't want to be around me, like he wasn't thankful I was around.

I got angry again, "Maybe I shouldn't have!" I felt tears threatening to spring out of my eyes so I jumped up once again and ran away from the fire and into the dark desert.

"Wait! Bisca!" I heard Alzack yell as he ran after me.

I could barely see my own feet as I ran because my vision was blurry from tears, but i kept running as fast as I could to get as far away from that meanie as possible. But I wasn't expecting my foot to make impact with a rock that stuck out of the ground. Before I knew it i was on the ground, my knee scrapping against the sand leaving a sting in it's wake.

I closed my eyes and cried harder. I let every thing I held in for the past week come out, "I wanna go home!" I shrieked with a pound of my fist on the ground. "I miss Daddy! And Mama! And Fiona and Sako! I miss the animals! I wanna go home!" I kept muttering the last sentance over and over, even when I heard Alzack reach me.

He kneeled next to my flailing body and gently picked me up. I stopped moving and crying when I felt his arms go around me. I was shocked that I was so close to this strange boy who never talked or came close to me. He always watched me from a distance, careful not to touch me even when we practiced shooting.

He carried me bridal style back to the fire and placed me down on the cold sand again. I turned on my side and shivered, letting the remaining tears silently slide down my face. A moment later I felt an odd thing fall onto me and opened an eye to inspect it. It was the poncho Alzack always wore.

It smelled musty and was a tad bit scratchy against my skin, but it also warmed me up quickly so i pulled it up and burried my face under it. It wasn't long until I was in a restless slumber.

* * *

_"Mama! Wait up!" I yelled as I chased after my family who was walking out of the door without me. _

_Mama turned back and looked me up and down, "Oh it's YOU," She spat in disgust. _

_Daddy also looked back at me and gave me a hateful gaze. He growled, "We don't want you to come with us, we want our OTHER daughter to come." _

_I started crying and tried to grab onto my Mama's hand. "But, Mama.."_

_"But Mama!" My Daddy mocked me and Mama pushed me off of her. I fell on my butt. "Stay here Bisca number 2. We're bringing Bisca number 1 somewhere and number 2's arn't allowed to go."_

_With that they turned and left me in our empty house..._

* * *

Alzack lay down on the other side of the fire and closed his eyes to try to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. His mind was in overdrive as he thought about the green haired girl who slept a few feet from him. _Why is she so difficult? _

Alzack's eyes shot open as he heard a small noise come from in front of him. He sat up and looked around, but didn't see anything so he cautiously laid back down with his hands under his head. It wasn't long before he heard the noise again, this time louder and clearer.

"But...Maaaammaaa.." It sounded like a whimper. Alzack let his body relax as he listened to Bisca whimper and cry in her sleep. She must have been having a dream. He sighed and turned onto his left side, he was able to see the poor girl thrashing in her sleep. She had sweat beading on her face and her hair was sticking to it.

He sighed again and slowly sat up and crawled over to her. He pulled the poncho down a little to let her cool down and pushed her hair out of her face. His hand was wet from her sweat but he didn't mind. He smiled down on her and thought to himself, _She's always having these unknown dreams. I wonder what makes her so scared. _Every night Alzack sat next to Bisca after she fell asleep and pet her head until she stopped having nightmares. _  
_

But tonight was different. Even as he stroked her long green hair she still flipped from side to side and cried. She cried so much his poncho was soaked and the sand below her was damp and stuck together. Her hair was still in the braid from last week-the day they ran away together-but now it was loose at the top and tight at the bottom. Alzack wanted so badly to undo her braid and let her hair fall free. But last time he suggested she do that she punched him in the head.

So instead of messing with her perfectly imperfect hair, he laid down next to her and pulled her close. She was facing him so her face was burried into his chest and his chin rested on her head. She draped an arm around him and her crying slowly faded out until she was finally silent and at peace. It wasn't long after until Alzack joined her and fell asleep.

* * *

**This chapter was so cute! AHH MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE THE CUTENESS AND THE FEELS.**

**So, depressing ole Alzack is taking care of fragile minded Bisca(: **

**What will happen next? :O**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**-Bean**


	6. Akunin

**Fun fact, "Akunin" means villain in Japanese.**

**Okay well anyway enjoooooy**

* * *

"Aaaaaalzack!" Bisca complained as the two walked to a new town. "I'm tiiiiiireeeeed."

They had traveled to 3 different towns, with no luck, in search for someone. A group of someones. "We need to find them," Alzack said with a calm expression. Bisca sat on top of Nash who walked slowly to stay at pace with the walking Alzack. Bisca positioned herself on her horse so she was laying down, her head resting on the horses mane.

She looked over to the boy she had been traveling with for two months now. She curiously asked, "Who are we lookin' for any who?"

Alzack shook his head as a way to tell her he didn't want to talk about it. He had begun opening up to the young girl but he told her there were still things he wasn't ready to talk about. She didn't know about his past at all, yet he knew everything about her. He knew why she ran away, about her fears of being forgotten, everything.

"Look, Bisca!" Alzack yelled while pointing ahead of them. She lifted her head and gaped at the huge town before them. "We're here!"

She squealed with delight and clucked her tongue, making Nash bolt forward.

Alzack ran after her and screamed, "Wait for me!" While waving his hand in the air. Bisca giggled when she looked back as saw how far behind Alzack was so she pulled on her horses reins and turned Nash around. She trotted up to Alzack and held a hand out for him so he could jump on with her. He was breathing heavy from running but he managed to get out a small, "Thank ya," before he jumped onto the horses back too.

He slipped his arms around her waist to hold on and the horse was off again. They decided to get closer to the town but stay out in the desert for the night so they can rest. They found a nice little area, built a small fire and fell asleep by the time the sun had set.

* * *

The next morning consisted of Bisca preparing her horse to look presentable in the big town and Alzack attempting to catch a lizard for breakfast. After catching it and cooking it, Alzack and Bisca sat by the fire and quietly ate their meal.

Bisca broke the silence by asking, "So will you tell me who we're looking for? I need to know if imma help ya."

He nodded and simply told her, "A group of bandits."

She looked up in surprise, why on Earthland would a 10 year old search for something so dangerous as bandits? She raised an eye brow as a way to ask for him to continue.

"The groups name is Tattered. They have one guy specifically that I'm looking for, he-uhm... took something special from me," _my mother, my father and my childhood. _

Bisca's voice softened when she asked, "What'd he take?"

Alzack suddenly stood up and threw the remaining lizard meat over his shoulder. "C'mon let's go," Alzack ordered, also telling her the conversation was done.

She jumped to her feet and let a reassuring smile spread over her little face. "Okay!" She yelled when she jumped up onto Nash. She helped him up and then they were on their way into the town. Once there Bisca tied her horse up to a pole and pet his nose. She whispered something to the horse that Alzack couldn't make out, then they decided to split up for the day.

Bisca said that she wanted to go steal some bread and try to get some good meat and Alzack agreed that was a good idea. He set off on his own mission, not bothering to burden the young girl with his problems.

Alzack walked around and listened in on peoples conversations. It was a bore, hearing about the stupid things people said.

"...and so I told him I wouldn't marry him unless he asked my Papa.."

"...The meat at this market is so good..."

"...Did ya hear about Fairy tail, they're getting popular in Fiore..."

"...Hey Jon! Wait up..."

They all spoke about nonsense, things Alzack didn't care for. Until he came across an old couple who owned a small magic store on the main street of the market. They we're speaking with the towns sheriff and deputy. "...bandit's just came in, stole our money and guns, destroyed our place and..."

Alzack started sprinting after hearing the word bandits and guns. He set out to find Bisca and tell her he discovered something. When he came across her, she was running away from a small stand holding ground beef in her hands. The meat was slipping out of her grasp but she didn't stop to fix it. She made eye contact with Alzack and gave him a toothy grin before quickly turning to the right to find Nash.

Alzack ran again to keep up with her and smiled in turn, they'd finally get to eat actual beef for a change. Usually they ate lizards and snakes and birds, never something good like farm animals. They came up to Nash who was getting his fill on grass and quickly untied his rein from the pole. He neighed an objection when they tried pulling him from his meal but he ran behind his owner back to their camp in the desert.

It took longer than they had hoped for since they were on foot and not traveling on Nash but the wait was worth it. They sat there and watched the beef with their mouths watering as it sat on the make shift grill and cooked. The smell made Alzack's stomach growl, so he flipped them the hamburgers one more time before pulling them onto the pieces of bread Bisca managed to steal.

"It looks soooooo good.." Bisca breathed when Alzack handed her the food.

He just nodded, his mouth had watered too much he was afraid he'd drool if he spoke. They made eye contact quickly then nodded to one another before taking a huge bite out of their burgers.

"Mmmm.." Bisca moaned as she chewed the food.

"Mmm-hmm." Alzack agreed when he swallowed the first bite.

The rest of their meal went on like that, they both mumbled their enjoyment to one another until they ate the last bite. Bisca laid back and looked up at the sky, the sun was still high up but it was starting to set, indicating that it was probably past 3 p.m. "So did ya find anything?" She asked some time after closing her eyes.

Alzack nodded and looked down to his green haired companion. He said with a sigh, "I think they're here, I heard a old lady tell the cops that there was a bandit group that tore up their store. So I'm gonna go find them and see if they're the one I want.

Bisca sat up quickly and glared at Alzack, "You think yer doin' this alone?"

Alzack gave another nod.

Bisca stared screaming, "We're partners, friends! I'm not letting you do this alone! Yer gonna get yourself killed!" Bisca crawled over to Alzack and sat down in front of him. She rested her small hands on his shoulders and stated, "I'm comin' with ya, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Alzack looked up to the girl who was scolding him. Her hair was messy around her face and her eyes were watering. Alzack couldn't say no to such a fragile girl so he gave her a quick nod and grabbed her hand. He got to his feet and helped her stand up too. He didn't let go of her hand as they made their way out of the camp in search for the bandits.

* * *

It wasn't hard for us to find the bandits camp. Alzack and I just circled around the outskirts of the town and when we came across a camp larger than ours, we knew-these were the men we were looking for.

Alzack pulled his pistols out of their holsters and I whispered harshly, "Requip," as we crept up on the camp. It was dark now so we easily blended in. We watched the men drink and laugh and beat each other up for a moment because Alzack wanted to observe the men before we rushed in.

The men of the camp all wore similar clothing, some more ratty than others though. They all had on black t-shirts and green or brown trousers on, but all wore the same colored bandannas;green and black.

I stiffled a laugh because they all looked so corney, but Alzack quickly put a hand over my mouth and whispered, "Shhh..." In my ear. He then made a few hand gestures to tell me to stand up and start creeping through the camp.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze before we walked into this dangerous place. I was scared but I didn't dare tell him that. I was growing to like Alzack, he was quickly becoming a great friend so I wanted to show him I was here and I would gladly support him.

We walked through the camp, Alzack holding a Magic Pistol in both hands and me with my Magic Pump Action Shotgun in the hand that wasn't holding onto him. We both had our backs straight, showing those who we passed that we had confidence in what we were doing.

"Who the hell are you?" A big burly man asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

I gulped and looked to Alzack for an answer, "We're here to speak with your leader."

The man laughed at us, he took a step closer and questioned, "And who are you to be demanding something like that? I don't think my leader wants to speak with little kids." Now the whole camp was gathering near us and the man we spoke with. There were murmurs that passed through the crowd.

"I'm looking for someone," Alzack stated and gripped my hand tighter. He was nervous, I could tell because his hand was becoming damn with sweat. But he carried on, "I'm looking for a man called Akunin. Bring him to me and there wont be any trouble."

The crowd laughed at that and parted to let a bigger man through. He was the first mad that I saw that didn't have the same getup as the rest of the men. He must be the leader. "Akunin?! Ha!" The man bellowed in a deep raspy voice. "No such man resides in my gang-"

Alzack nodded and pulled me to turn away from the men. "Thank you, we'll be on our way then." we started to walk away but were stopped by the man continuing;

"Do you think I'll let a couple of brats walk into my camp and just leave?"

Alzack looked down and gave a evil smile. I've never seen him hold such hatred and power in his eyes before. He let go of my hand and turned to face the man who now kept us captive.

* * *

**Me and my damn cliff hangers! I'm sorry don't hate me xD**

**I decided to update this story every other day so I can also work on my other one, _The Big City_, If ya like crime stories and can handle reading an M rated story you should check it out! **

**Hope ya liked this chapter, deff leave reviews and tell me how you feel! And I'll see ya'll in a few days and whatnot!(:**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	7. Promise

**So i changed the rating of this to M just for the violence because, well I talk about killing people and whatnot. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter(:**

* * *

Alzack and the Bandit leader stood and looked at each other for a moment, both holding mischievous grins as they studied one another.

The bandit leader broke the silence by pulling out a Magic Pistol that was much bigger and flashier than the two Alzack held in his hands. He pointed it at the young boy before him and said, "I don't like little snots like you. Beg for mercy and I might just let you go."

Alzack's smile grew wider, then he spit on the ground right before the Bandit's feet. "I don't beg."

The bandit's all around the group bellowed out laughter at the spunk this child held. The leader joined in on the laughter and muttered after the group sobered, "Very well then," He pulled back the hammer and put his finger on the trigger, ready to blow Alzack's brains out.

Alzack started cackling maniacally, making everyone in the camp-including Bisca- look at him with confused expressions. After calming down his laughter, Alzack looked over to Bisca and gave her a look, his eyes telling her, _It'll be alright. _Then in the next moment, his right pistol was floating in the air. He had thrown it up as a distraction but instead caused the Leader to shoot from the sudden movement.

Alzack was on the ground, he had fallen back and barely escaped the bullet hurdling toward him. Laying on his side, Alzack quickly pulled the trigger of his other Pistol, hitting the Leader in his stomach.

Meanwhile, after the first shot was fired, Bisca had run and hid behind a box of supplied and occasionally lifted her body up to shoot those who went after her partner. She was scared that Alzack had gotten shot but once she saw him move his body to shoot back she had calmed down and went into action. She had determination in her eyes as she took down men three times her size with her Magic Pump-Action Shotgun. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as each pull of the trigger sent a shock wave through her small body. She gave a cool, "Aye!" when she managed to get a head shot.

Alzack stood up and collected his pistol he had thrown before and walked over to the man laying on the ground clutching his bleeding abdomen. When Alzack reached him, he grabbed a fist full of the mans hair and growled, "If only you had let us go, none of this woulda' happened.."

The man looked up to Alzack with cloudy eyes. His body was starting to go limp as his blood quickly pumped out of his body. Alzack stood there and glared back at the Leader as the life drained away with the blood seeping through his bullet wound. Once the man was dead, Alzack stood up and screamed, "Bisca, let's finish this quickly!"

She popped out from behind the box she hid behind and gave a nod before yelling, "Wide shot!" and pulling the trigger or her Shotgun. It sent out a spray of bullets that hit 30 different men all charging toward her. Alzack faced the other way and used his guns to preform the only spell her knew with his guns, "Blast Bullet!" sending blue flaming bullets spraying from the barrel of his Pistols.

They continued using those two spells to take out the remaining men. They had counted the amount of men when they were scouting the camp out and had counted at least 50. It now seemed like they had taken them all out, including the leader. So Alzack re-holstered his Pistols and Bisca used Requip to send her gun back from where it came. They turned to one another and smiled, starting to walk back.

Bisca breathed with a smile on her face, "We did i-"

Her sentance was cut short when a loud bang was heard from the side of them and a bullet had hit into her arm. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, gripping the wound on her arm as blood started to spill down.

"Bisca!" Alzack shrieked, running up to his fallen comrade. When he reached her he looked around in search for the assailant who had taken her down by surprise. He spotted a man running into the giant tent that lay in the middle of the camp so he chased after the man.

_She's okay.. She's strong. I'll find her after I destroy the man who hurt her. _

Once in the tent he looked around and found no one in there. He let out a growl filled with pure anger and irritation. He slowly walked through the tent, his head forward but his eyes darting every which way for some sign of this man.

_There.._

His eyes had fallen down on a boot sticking out from under neath the table. The man who had hurt Bisca was now hiding from the ten year old who he knew could easily take his life. Alzack let a short laugh escape his lips and he crouched down. His Pistol's were quickly in his hands and he pointed it at the surprised man before him. The man looked like a coward, he looked about ready to piss his pants.

"Gotcha," Alzack laughed as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying only to slam into the mans head.

Once the job was done, Alzack stood back up and headed out to find his fallen friend. "Bisca, are you okay?" Alzack asked the girl who was lying in the sand with her eyes fluttering open.

"Mmmm...hm." She mumbled and looked at Alzack. He gently picked her up and positioned her so she was sprawled out on his back. Her blood was still running freely, staining Alzack's shirt. He had moved the Poncho before any of her blood could get on it. "Where's Nash?" Bisca whimpered in Alzacks ear as he made his way back into the dark town.

Alzack chuckled, careful not to move the girl on his back too much, and said, "He's back at the camp. Don't worry."

"I'm...tired." Her head started to fall, resting on Alzacks shoulder.

He jumped to make her lay higher on his back, causing her to yelp in pain and surprise. "You need to stay awake!" He barked at her. "Talk to me, Bisca. What's on your mind?"

She huffed in frustration but complied to his orders. "...You."

Alzack stopped walking at the simple word she had said. _Why am I on her mind, of all things?_

"Your weird!" Bisca laughed much like the child she was.

Alzack gave a laugh back and said, "So are you."

Bisca seized her laughter and shook her head, making her green hair fall into Alzack's face. She was quiet for a moment before continuing, "But... I like you, Alzack."

"I like you too, Bisca. I'm glad we became friends."

"Yeaaah..," she said with a sleepy tone. Alzack looked over his shoulders to see her eyes drooping. He was almost to the town though so he wasn't going to disturb her again. He jumped in surprise when she spoke again, "When we grow up, we should get married.."

Alzacks face started to burn and a blush crept onto his cheeks. "W-what?!" His voice squeaked.

"Promise me!" Her voice rose, she almost sounded hysteric. "Promise we'll get married someday!"

Alzack stuttered, "O-okay!"

"Say it!" She used her good hand to start hitting the boy underneath her.

"Okay! Sweet Mavis, We'll get married someday!"

Bisca started giggling and let her head fall back on his shoulder. Alzack gave a nervous laugh as he stepped foot into the town. He looked up and down the empty streets in search for some sort of doctor or hospital. He sighed with relief when his eyes fell on the sign that read, "Dr. Ishi."

* * *

**Fun fact, Ishi means doctor. So in reality, "Dr. Ishi." means doctor doctor but I figured I'd make it the doctors name. **

**Well once again my little lovelies, leave reviews and whatnot! **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	8. Promise pt 2

I don't really remember much of last night. I remember taking out the bandits because they wouldn't let us leave, then for some reason I was laying on the ground. And my arm hurt so bad. It still does, but not as much.

I feel so groggy. I don't know where I am and I don't see Alzack anywhere. I'm in some weird room, there's 4 other beds that are next to the one I'm on. It seems like I'm in a cabin of some sort. And I have an IV in my arm.

I eased my body up so I was in a sitting position, and looked down to my body. My shirt was torn apart, the right sleeve missing with a bandage in it's wake. I used my other hand to feel the rough texture of the tape that held the bandage in place.

"Bisca! You're awake!" I looked up to see Alzack in the door way of the room. He looked exhausted, he had bruise like bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. But he smiled at me anyway like nothing was wrong.

I pulled the blanket further up my body, a little embarrassed that so much of my skin was exposed. My voice was quiet and hoarse when I asked, "W-where are we?"

Alzack started walking toward me, when he reached my bed he went down on his knees next to me. He took one of my hands in both of his and answered, "I'm glad yer okay... We're still in tha town. The mayor wants a meeting with us... But they waited 'till you woke up 'cuz I wouldn't leave you here."

I huffed, still not clear as to WHY I'M IN SOME RANDOM HOUSE.

"Oh and this is doctor Ishi's house. He took care of your arm."

I looked back down to the bandage and scrunched my face in disapproval, "What happened?"

Alzack's face turned from happy to angry quickly. He looked down and whispered, "A bandit shot you." He looked back up to me with a crazy, toothy smile and said, "He was a coward and I killed him, quickly."

My eyes grew wide. _That's right, we killed atleast 50 people. I hope we don't get arrested.._

"C'mon Bisca, lemme help ya up." Alzack was standing again and he softly grabbed my bad arm to help me up.

I shook my head and pointed down to the IV sticking out of my arm.

"Crap." Alzack muttered and moved to the other side of me so he can try to take it out. "Don't look, Bisca. Imma do it quickly."

I forced my eyes shut and nodded.

"What do ya think yer doing?"

A voice stopped Alzack and I opened my eyes to see a old man walking into the room. He had black-graying hair, a scar that ran down his face and dark blue eyes.

"Oh... . I was just tryin' get Bisca ready to come meet you!" Alzack lied. I could tell it was a lie because his body stiffened up and his eyes went down.

Dr Ishi looked at us silently for a moment. Both Alzack and I grew nervous under this strange mans gaze, but then he started laughing. "You were gonna leave without paying! Don't lie, boy!"

Alzack gave me a concerned look, then plopped down onto my bed. He looked 10 years older than he did just moments before. _What's wrong with him? _"We d-dont.. have any money."

We both looked up to the doctor, hoping he wouldn't get too angry or call the sheriff to come arrest us. But we were surprised when he gave a huge grin that wrinkled his face. "Don't worry, ma boy! The mayor payed me for your bill! Now let's get you ready to go, little one." He focused his eyes on me and moved to peel off my bandage. "I'm gon' clean it one more time before I letcha leave."

I nodded my approval and looked over to Alzack for support. Not gonna lie, I was scared. I've never gotten hurt before and I didn't wanna look like a baby in front of Alzack. He took my hand in his and gave a squeeze before looking over to what the doctor was doing.

It took a good 30 minutes for the man to clean my bullet wound and re-bandage it. When he was done, he moved over to take the IV out. Once again, I shut my eyes but this time I also squeezed Alzack's hand. _I hate needles..._

"All done!" The doctor cheerfully said. "Now lemme help ya up," He was much larger than me so he just grabbed my waist and pulled me off of the bed then sat me down on my feet.

I thanked him and he told us to be on our way to meet the Mayor. While we walked, Alzack's hand found mine, yet he looked straight ahead to our destination. People we passed on the streets all fell silent at the sight of us. Some would whisper things to one another, but they all moved out of our way and watched us walk.

The Mayor- a round, short man- met us outside. He had sweat beading on his face and he smiled, showing that he was missing a few teeth. "The lovely, Bisca! So glad that your finally awake!"

I looked over to Alzack for some some clue as to what to make of this man. But Alzack looked just about ready to pass out so I nodded and gave a bright smile to the man.

He whipped his forehead off with a rag, then looked back down the street to where 's house was. He stated, "It seems like you already figured out I payed for your visit with the doctor."

I nodded again and nudged Alzack so he could be polite to the man.

Alzack's eyes grew wide and he said, "Aye! Thank you very much!"

The Mayor shook his head, "No-no! Thank you!" I raised an eye brow making the man laugh, "You saved this town from those sick men! So," he held his arms out, "the whole town thanks you!" The town's people had gathered around us and their Mayor and they all started cheering. When the cheering was done, The mayor continued, "As our thanks, I have payed for a room for you two and a barn for your horse! You will all be taken care of until you heal."

I released Alzacks hand and screamed, "Oh thank you-thank you-thank you!"

The Mayor started laughing and pointed over to a little motel across the street. When I looked, I saw Nash standing there eating grass. I bolted away from them and found my way to my horse. "Hey boy!" I screamed and he neighed back. "I missed ya!" I started petting his mane, completely unaware that Alzack was walking up to us.

"The Mayor said we'll have free food for the next couple days. So why don't we go up to our room and eat, I'm starved." Alzack started petting Nash too. Nash turned his head to look at Alzack and gave a disproving neigh, making Alzack laugh. "He wasn't too happy when I went to get him without you.."

I nodded and pet him one last time. "I'll see ya later boy," I turned toward Alzack and held out a hand for him. His smile grew wide and he took it, and started leading me into the motel. When we got into the lobby, the clerk came up and shook both of our hands, then telling us our room number. When we got up to the room, the clerk brought us up a feast, with steak and potatoes and all kinds of different foods.

Alzack and I, without a word, quickly grabbed the plates and stuffed our faces. We hadn't eaten good foods in a really long time, well we had hamburgers...

Once done, Alzack layed down on the bed. We only had one but that wasn't too much of a problem. I know he secretly lays with me when I "fall asleep" because I started pretending to sleep and would always find him laying next to me. So i let him have the bed for the moment and I sat down in a chair next to it.

"So, Alzack," I said while I fiddled my thumbs around one another. "Who's Asukin?"

"Akunin." He corrected me with his eyes half closed. "He's...a bad man." Alzack was starting to fall asleep, I needed to get answers out of him quickly.

"What does he do?"

Alzack started laughing, waking himself up a little. "What doesn't he do?

"What did he do to you?"

Alzack's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "You really wanna know?" He asked harshly.

I studied my friend for a minute. He looked so angry but also... alittle fragile. Like he was ready to cry. So i moved onto the bed with him and sat down in front of him. I grabbed his hands in mine and nodded.

Alzack let out a defeated sigh and looked down at our hands. "Well.. I told you he took something special from me. He and his group, Tattered, go around and destroy any and all towns in their path. My Mama and Papa were people who went and stopped bad guys like Tattered. But they wern't expecting to come against people so strong.." His voice trailed off and he had tears streaming down his face. He cleared his throat then continued, "Akunin and his group of bandits took my family away." He left it at that and continued to look down at our joined hands. He was squeezing really hard but I payed no mind to that.

I was holding back my own tears, and I really wanted to go up and comfort Alzack. But he looked up and gave a crude laugh. "I understand if ya don't wanna help me."

I shook my head and let the tears go. He looked shocked to see me crying too. But how could I not, I know I left my Mama and Daddy, but if they DIED... I couldn't deal with that. "I'll help ya get them." I whispered, making Alzacks eyes grow wide. "I'll help ya kill each and every one of those bastards."

A smile slowly crept onto his tear stained face. It was like the rainbow at the end of the storm and it warmed my heart to know I was the reason that smile was there.

* * *

**Alright don't hate me! I'm sorry this one was kinda bland but things are gonna pick back up next chapter! **

**I have plans for our dear Alzack and Bisca so hold tight and enjoy the ride!**

**Well hope ya liked it, as always leave reviews and whatnot(:**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	9. Heroes

**This chapters gonna be super short but ya knooooow,**

**I kinda have writers block comin on with this story. **

**I've been going hard on my other story ****_The Big City _****SO go check it out ^.^ **

**Ya dig?**

* * *

It's been two years since Alzack and I took down a bandit group. We decided to travel around in search for the group Tattered and take down any and all groups in our path. We kind of became heroes.

We were now walking into a new town, there were so many that I just couldn't keep their names straight anymore, on my horses back. Nash slowly trudged through the streets, he was tired along with the rest of us. We hadn't been to a town in days, only living off of the stuff we had from the last town and the stuff we could find in the desert.

"Bisca," Alzack called from behind me, he always had to sit on the back of Nash because the horse didn't like him as much as me. "Why don't we stop and find something to eat?"

I nodded then led the horse over to a post so I could tie him up. After we both got off of him and he was secured, I reached into my bag and pulled out some sugar cubes. I laid them down in front of him then turned to my black haired partner. He looked so much older than when I first met him. Alzack's hair had grown a lot and he now towered over me. Puberty hit him hard.

Yet I still was just as short as when I was younger. The only difference now was that my hair had grown a few inches and my boobs started to grow. _They're so uncomfortable.. _A lady from a few towns back had let us stay in her house and when she saw my discomfort she pulled me aside and explained to me that I'm turning into a young woman and whatnot. She told me some things I didn't quite wanna hear, but she also gave me a nice training bra so my chest would have more support.

Alzack laughed when he noticed I was wearing a bra. He told me bra's are "for woman who actually have boobs," making me hit him upside the head. He picks on me a lot and I guess I can't complain because I'm just as mean to him. But we're not a bad mean, we just tease each other.

Things between us have gotten really good over the past two years. He taught me to keep my emotions at bay and I taught him how to show some of his emotions. We somehow evened each other out so things worked really well.

"Let's go here!" Alzack pointed to a small little 'Ma and Pop' kind of restaurant.

I replied with a smile and reached out to grab his hand. We held hands a lot now, I don't know why but it helped comfort me. I knew he was always there with me.

We walked in and the owners got excited that the Legendary child Heroes came to their town so they gave us a meal on the house. That's how it always was, people gave us whatever we could want or need in exchange for taking out the bandit groups that harassed their town.

Alzack was stuffing his face with sausage when he said, "e'll go 'ind sheriff next."

I dropped my fork and looked up at him, ready to yell because he was talking with his mouth full making food spray everywhere. But the female owner of the restaurant came up and smacked him on the back of the head. "You may be a hero but you use table manners in my joint!"

Alzack groaned but closed his mouth to fully chew his food before swallowing. I laughed at him and he shot daggers my way but continued to eat quietly.

Finally he cleaned his plate off and said, "Did ya hear me, Bisca? Imma go look fer the sheriff n' I want ya to come with me."

I nodded and abandoned my plate that still had alot of food on it. We walked up and thanked the owners before setting off to look for the jail house to question the sheriff and find out if there were any bandit related problems in the town.

We found it, no problem and walked up to the door. Alzack knocked a few times, he was a little scared of cops (More than usual) from the abuse they used to put him through when he was younger, so he didn't like walking into their place uninvited. A young man came up and opened the door, he had blonde hair and green eyes and a little baby face. He couldn't have been older than 17.

He asked us, "Who are you?"

Alzack cleared his throat and reached out to grab my hand. He answered, "I'm Alzack and this is my partner, Bisca. We're here to ask the sheriff some-"

"Oi!," the boy called behind him. "Some boy brought her here!"

"What? She really came to our town?" A man, I'm guessing the Sheriff, called back.

The boy, still looking behind him, nodded.

Alzack looked over to me and gave me a questioning gaze. I just shrugged my answer because I had no idea what was happening.

A big, burly man stepped out into the door way and pushed the boy to the side. His black eyes darted between Alzack and me and a smile grew on his face. "So you're the famous Bisca everyone's looking for?" He asked when his eyes settled on me.

I gave a quick nod before Alzack pulled me behind him. "Who's askin'?" Alzack growled in response.

The Sheriff bellowed out a hoarse laugh then called behind him, "Imma need some help out here."

Alzacks hand moved to his pistol holster and I could tell he was ready to pull his gun out. He's killed a crooked Sheriff before and I don't doubt that he'd do it again.

Before we even had time to react, the Sheriff pounced on us both, sandwiching Alzack in between me and him. He stood up quickly, picking up Alzack with him then threw my partner on the ground. Alzack landed on his stomach and let out a squeak because the wind got knocked out of him. I still laid on the ground, I also couldn't breath from the pressure of such a large man falling on me.

"Your under arrest Alzack Connell."

Alzack let out a "Hu?" and the sheriff put cuffs on his wrist that were now held behind his back.

I laid helpless as Alzack was pulled away from me and the young boy from before came up and picked me up.

* * *

**I know what your thinking, "Damn you and your cliff hangers!" **

**Well I'm sorry!**

**But what'd ya think of the chapter? Why do ya think he got arrested and what do they want with Bisca? **

**You'll find out next chapter ;D**

**Review n whatnot! **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	10. Change

**Sorry I dissapeared for like a week... I've been super busy and I'm going on vacation so once again you wont hear from me for like a week. But I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**Leave reviews, gimme ideas because I don't know what else to do. I might just end the story soon because I did everything I wanted. Soooooooo unless you want it to end, tell me what to put in! **

**mkay, enjoy **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**

* * *

Alzack sat in the jail cell, glaring at the young boy who was told to watch him. The boy's green eyes were looking everywhere except at Alzack who moments before was throwing a fit.

"Oi, Blondie," Alzack repeated once again. The blonde boy continue to ignore him. "I need to take a piss, Blondie, and if ya don't wanna clean it up, I suggest you let me out so I can go to a bathroom." Alzack looked back into his empty cell, there was no toilet, no bed, no sink. Nothing except himself.

The young man who stood outside of the jail cell turned away from Alzack and once again, ignored him.

"Oi!" Alzack screamed and jumped to his feet. "I. Need. To. Go to the bathroom!" He grabbed a bar in each hand and leaned into them. "Please. I promise there wont be any funny business."

The boy turned his head and his green eyes met Alzacks pleading gaze. He then rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," He groaned in defeat. He knew he could get fired for this, but when he looked at this pathetic 12 year old sitting in jail he couldn't help but feel bad for Alzack. "Put your hands behind your head and face away from the door," The kid ordered.

Alzack complied. Once he heard the screech of metal on metal and a click that fallowed after, he smiled. _This is gonna be too easy.._

The cop apprentice grabbed onto Alzacks wrists and started to lead him out the cell door. There was a small bathroom in the same room they were in and that is exactly where the two boys walked. Once they reached the toilet, Alzack looked over his shoulder and asked, "So, how exactly are we going to do this? I need a hand you know..."

The young blonde blushed slightly at the implication that he would have to help Alzack go to the bathroom, but he shook his head quickly and answered, "I'll let you use one hand."

Both boys nodded simultaneously then the blond released Alzacks left hand. When Alzack's hand was released, he let it wander down, acting like he was going to un-do his pants. But when he could feel the blonde's head move to the side and could hear the man holding him start whistling, he jerked his arm up and used his elbow to smash into whatever lay behind him.

Alzack felt bone crunch under his elbow and assumed he had smashed the boys nose up pretty bad, but that didn't stop him. Once the young man released Alzack, he spun around and tackled him. Once on him he proceeded to punch the boy over and over, letting all of his rage out. They had taken his partner from him and for that, he would never forgive them.

"Please, Stop!" The Blonde screamed from underneath Alzack. He had moved his hands to try to block the blows coming his way but that didn't help much.

Alzack growled and hit the boy one last time in his throat. Instantly the boys hands went to his neck and he gasped for air. While he laid there, struggling to breathe, Alzack stood up and walked over to the lone desk in the room. He grabbed what he was looking for and walked back over to the blonde who still was on the ground. Alzack lifted his gun and with a loud bang, there was a clear bullet hole going through the boys head.

Alzack stood over the lifeless body and whipped the sweat from his brow. He wasn't fazed by the corpse that lay below him because Alzack had swore to do whatever possible to save his partner. _I need to find her! _With that thought, Alzack turned and began walking toward the door. He knew he would run into more cops so he continued to hold his guns up, he was ready to take down anything and everything in his way.

He ended up taking out 4 more cops as he walked through the halls of the jailhouse. "ALZACK!" He knew that cry anywhere. His head snapped in the direction of Bisca's voice and he started sprinting toward her. He heard her scream like she was in pain so he pushed his body to go even faster. He stopped at a door that lay at the end of the hallway he was running in, and instinctivly he kicked the door with all of his force so he could surprise whoever lay on the other side.

Alzack didn't give Bisca nor the Sheriff time to react to his sudden entrance, without a thought, he squeezed the trigger on both of his Pistols, making two bullets fly toward the Sheriff. They hit the large man in his knee caps, sending his tumbling to the ground. Once he was down, Alzack looked around and found Bisca sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and he arms wrapped around her legs. Her green hair was messy and still in a braid, and her chocolate colored eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

After giving her a thorough look over, checking to see if she was harmed in any way-which she wasn't- Alzack turned his attention back to the man that had caused her to cry so much. "Why?" Alzack questioned harshly as he walked toward the man bleeding out on the ground.

The Sheriff held his knees and tried pushing on them, to stop the bleeding more than likely. Once he noticed Alzack walking toward him, he started crawling backwards. He was sweating profusely and his eyes went wide with fear. Fear of the black haired 12 year old in front of him.

"Why?" Alzack repeated, he was now crouched in front of the giant man.

The man looked into Alzacks eyes with complete horror but he still refused to answer.

Alzack gave a smile filled with pure rage and shrugged at the silent man. "Very well.." He sighed then raised his gun again. He squeezed the trigger and the man screamed out when the bullet pierced through his shoulder.

"WHY?!" Alzack screamed along with the still shrieking man.

"B-because," The man started. "Sh-she.. ran a-away.. Re-ward.. f-for..return..ing her..." The man started screaming again as Alzack leaned in close to him.

Alzack gave a crude laugh and stated, "You NEVER separate her from me." With that he slipped his gun into the mans still open mouth. "Say your prayers," Alzack whispered then squeezed the trigger, literally blowing the cops head off.

Blood splattered all over both Alzack and Bisca, covering their faces and clothing. Neither, though, payed any mind to it. They both turned to one another, Alzack's face showing his concern and Bisca's showing appreciation. He had saved her, she almost cried at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't showed up.

Alzack put his guns down on the ground and crawled toward Bisca who was still chained up. He quickly moved his hands to unchain her and once she was free, she jumped into his arms. They sat on the ground like that for a few moments. Alzack started smoothing over her hair and leaned his face into her neck. _I almost lost her... _He started crying at the thought, so he squeezed her tighter.

"It's okay, Alzack. I'm still here," Bisca assured him once she noticed his body was shaking with sobs. She nuzzled closer to him and whispered, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He laughed and moved his head away from her. He let go of her and used his hands to wipe the tears from his face. While he did that, Bisca stood up and walked over to the deceased Sheriff's desk. She started rummaging through it until she came across a sharp knife. She grabbed onto the handle and walked back over to Alzack, simply ordering him to, "Cut it all off."

He gave her a puzzled look and let out a, "Hu?"

She threw the knife on the ground next to him and turned her body from him. "Cut my braid off. I need to change how I look."

Alzack gave a sad nod and stood up with the knife in his hand. He listened to her orders and used the knife to saw through her lush green knots. She hadn't brushed through her hair, or even taken the braid out that her mom had done since she ran away from home. _She must be serious if she's willing to throw away the last thing her mom did for her,_ Alzack thought as he continued to cut her braid off. He made sure that she still had a decent few inches of hair so she didn't look too boyish.

Once done, she grabbed the braid out of Alzack's hand and gazed at it for a minute before throwing it over her shoulder onto the dead Sheriff. She walked up to the wall and grabbed a brown cowboy hat and placed it on her now short hair.

Alzack noted that she looked like an entirely different person, the small difference of her hair had changed her completely.


	11. Reunited

**Okay! I'm back everyone! **

**In case you were wondering, my vacation went great ;D**

**Kinda wish I didn't have to come back.. but what can ya do, right? xD**

**Well anyhow... here it is, enjoy. **

* * *

"I don't wanna do this, Alzack," I tried pleading with him once again.

My black-haired companion turned back to face me and gave me a lopsided grin. "Suck it up. You need to see them."

I broke my gaze from him and let my eyes wander over the familiar bright blue house with a matching barn on its right side. I wanted so badly to run into that house and greet the people inside, but something held me back. Well someone, a small someone.

"They obviously miss you. Look at what happened last month." Alzack reasoned, referring to the incident that occurred in the last town we tried to help. We ran into a twisted cop who tried arresting Alzack and kidnapping me, all for a reward. I was a runaway kid and my family had put a request out for someone to bring me back. Little did everyone know, I was traveling with one of the most dangerous pre-teens our country has ever seen.

I let out a heavy sigh and nodded. He was right, I wanted to see them as much as they wanted to see me. I sucked in a shard breath and took a shaky step toward my childhood home. Nash neighed behind me, eagerly waiting to be reunited with him family. "I know, boy," I whispered over my shoulder, still not taking my eyes off of the house.

"Well?" Alzack pushed, his arms were crossed over his chest and he stood a few feet in front of me. He shook his head with a sigh and laughed, "Go ahead, take your time. We're not in a hurry or anything."

"If we're in a hurry then we don't need to do this!" I yelled back. He was the one pressuring me to do this, now he wants me to hurry? _Jerk..._

Alzack tsked while he watched me take another shaky step toward him. A few steps later, I was right in front of him and Nash was trying to pull me closer to the house. I looked past Alzack and could see through the window. It showed the livingroom, still left exactly how I remember it, and seated on the couch was a green haired woman who could only be my Mama. She was holding onto toy of some sorts and she was moving it back and forth, completely oblivious to me watching her.

I took another step forward, making Mama look up and meet my gaze. Instantly, I could see her eyes swell up with tears. She opened her mouth and said something before she jumped to her feet and ran out of sight. She ran back with a small child in her arms and Daddy on her heels. They all peered out the window and watched me watch them.

Alzack followed my gaze and caught sight of them, making him smile a triumphant smile. "See, look at how happy they are to see you," Alzack breathed. He moved to stand beside me and grabbed hold of my free hand.

I looked over and let my eyes lock with his for a minute. _No matter how scared I am, he's here with me. _I squeezed his hand then looked back to the blue house. When I caught sight of Fiona and Sako, I released my hold on Nash and let him gallop to go see his mom and dad again, after so many years. _Now it's my turn..._

"Bisca! Is that you?!" A voice that could only be my Daddy's yelled from the front porch. He was handing halfway out the house, his hand gripping tightly on he door handle. Mama and the mystery baby stood behind him. Mama had a hand covering her mouth and she seemed to silently sob, and the baby in her arms was cooing.

My eyes found Daddy's and I nodded. I stopped walking and watched as my family started sprinting toward me and my partner. _I hope they're not mean to Alzack..._

"Bisca, hunny! You came back," Mama screamed through her tears. The child in her arms giggled from being bounced all over the place, but she paid no mind to them. Her attention was fully on me, the runaway child come home.

I nodded again, I couldn't find any words to say that wouldn't lead to tears.

Mama and Daddy's arms wrapped around me once they reached me, pulling me from Alzack. I groaned and stiffened my body when I didn't feel his warmth in my palm anymore but quickly forgot my worries when I noted who exactly held me now.

Mama's tears were still running freely, going down her face and onto me and the baby that was trying to wriggle away from this family sandwich my parents have created. Daddy was petting my short hair and whispering thing to me like, "I'm so glad you're back," and, "don't ever leave us again."

But I have to leave again. That reminder saddened me. My family's house was just on the way to our next destination, my hometown. We had heard of a bandit group that found its way into my town and was harassing the people. I had to come here to be sure my family was alright and Alzack needed to be sure it wasn't the bandits who took his family from him. And that's how we ended up here.

"Mama, Daddy, I'm sorry for leavin'." I whispered so quietly, I wasn't even sure if anyone heard me. I didn't care though, I just held onto them tighter. I never wanted to leave their arms again.

* * *

**Okaaaaay so that was just a small filler but I deff have good plans for the next couple of chapter. **

**But alas, we are getting close to the ending of this story. I know you'll all just LOVE the ending I've come up with soooo patients young grass hoppa**

**Anywaaaaay, thank ya'll for reading, I PROMISE there will be an update on ****Saturday so we'll be getting back in the mojo of every other day. **

**xoxo **

**-Bean**


	12. Home again

**I know Asuka is the name of their daughter in the show and trust me I have plans for this later on ^.^**

**Anywho, enjoy(: **

* * *

Mama, Daddy, my little sister, Alzack, and I all sat in the livingroom of my old house. Mama and Daddy made sure to sit on each side of me, leaving Alzack and the baby on the floor. But my black haired friend didn't seem to mind and neither did the baby, she was crawling all over him.

Mama looked down on Alzack and the baby and said, "Asuka seemed to take a liking to your little friend there, Bisca."

I nodded and gazed at my baby sister, Asuka. She looked more like Daddy than she did my Mama. Asuka had a head full of messy black hair that my parents kept short and she had the same brown eyes that both Daddy and I shared. Both Daddy and Asuka had round eyes opposed to mine and Mama's pointy eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?" Daddy questioned Alzack as he peered down on him. Daddy seemed a little stiff when addressing Alzack and his sour expression told me that he already didn't seem to like my friend.

Mama spoke before Alzack had the chance, "You're that beggar! The one our Bisca saved, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alzack politely answered, his eyes darting between my parents. "My names Alzack Connell. It's a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Mulan."

Daddy continued to frown at Alzack, but Mama took his kindness to heart and gave him a heart warming smile. She replied, "No it's our pleasure! Thank you for bringing Bisca back to us!"

"We'll give you your reward then you can be on your way." Daddy had venom dripping from each word. He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving all of us to watch him.

We were all silent as we waited for Daddy to get Alzacks 'reward' except the cooing that came from Asuka. I looked over and noted that the color had drained from Alzacks usually pale face. His black eyes grew wide and he was fidgeting with the cloth that comes off of the poncho he always wore.

I studied him for a few breathless moments before muttering, "Don't worry, Alzack. You're not going anywhere."

"What do ya mean, Bisca! We can't possibly take this boy in!" Mama all but yelled, causing Alzack and Asuka-who sat on his lap now- to jump.

Alzack assured Mama, "I'm not moving in..."

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Mama frantically asked.

Alzack opened his mouth to elaborate but I put up a hand and silenced him. After attempting to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, I looked Mama in her eyes and answered, "Mama, I'm not stayin' home. I'm leavin' soon to travel around and-"

"Travel around?" Mama screamed, interrupting me. "What could be more important than stayin' here with us? Your family!"

Daddy walked back into the livingroom with money in his hand.

I stood up and screamed, "I have to help Alzack fight bad guys!"

"That is far too dangerous for you, Bisca!" Mama yelled back.

Alzack moved Asuka from his lap and stood up too, causing my baby sister to start crying. He stood in between the chaos of me and my family screaming at one another. "Uhm.. ex-excuse me.." Alzack tried to speak but his voice was lost in the noise of our raised voices:

"You are staying here!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What has this boy done to make you want to leave us?!"

"Alzack didn't do anything! When I ran away, he took care of me!"

"So he made you run away?"

"No-"

My voice was cut off by a high pitched scream, that seemed to come from outside. Alzack and I both looked at one another, he wore the same confused expression I was sure I was making, then we turned to question my parents.

Mama is the one who answered our questioning gazes, "A group of bandits has overrun the town, just ignore it and it'll go away.." Daddy moved to Mama's side and grabbed her hand with his free one. They both turned their heads and gave each other a worried look before turning back to us.

"Ignore it?! How do ignore people in need?" Alzack asked in outrage. He ran to the closest window and peered out, motioning with his hand for me to fallow his lead.

Once I looked out, I had to move my hand over my mouth to stop a gasp from escaping my lips. The sight I saw shattered my heart. The house that lay across the street was completely torn apart, some bits on fire while the family was being dragged out by a couple of burly men. I watched as a giant man, he had to be the leader from the looks of things, grabbed hold of the woman of the house's hair and pulled her off of the ground. He said something to her that made her kick and scream.

I looked over and found the man of the house was crouched near his three children, and he watched his wife closely as the bandit leader hit her and inappropriately touched her. The husbands face reddened after every blow his wife received and he seemed to finally have enough after a few moments of his wifes torture when he stood up and raced over to the bandit leader.

As he sprinted over to his wives assaulter, the bandit leader threw the wife down to the ground then pulled out a Magic Pistol and shot the husband in the head, causing everyone-including myself- to scream in horror.

Alzack put his arms around me and pulled me away and I silently wept into his chest. I had seen alot of messed up things in the few years I had been out in the real world, but nothing as sickening and twisted as that. I could still see the look of horror on the kids faces as they watched their mom be humiliated and their father murdered.

"Who-who are they, Alzack?" I whimpered into his chest.

He ran his fingers through my short locks and held me close as he whispered, "I think that's them... I think that's Tattered."

* * *

**Mkay weeeeeell there's that! **

**I'm sorry, I know that scene was a little gruesome but I wanted Tattered to be the worst thing the two have seen and I've made them very experienced hero's soooo it had to be bad. **

**Well I'll see ya guys on monday! **

**Remember to review and whatnot ^.^**

**xoxo**

**Ya dig?**

**-Bean**


	13. Tattered

**Sorry this ones a little short, **

**but prepare yourselves ladies and gentlemen! **

**Prepare for some feels**

**Alright, I'll shut up now! **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

Alzack and I sprinted to the front door with my parents on our heels. I motioned for Alzack to go on without me so I could talk to my parents for a second. "Stay here and lock the doors," I ordered in a quiet voice before I ran after my partner and into the chaos that lay outside my childhood home.

"Bisca!" Alzack screamed from a few feet ahead of me. "Get Nash ready then get your gun. We're taking them out now!"

I nodded and followed his orders by changing the direction I ran in. The smoke from the burning house burned my lungs, every breath I took felt like it was slowly suffocating me. But I still sucked in a deep breath and whistled loudly. Nash's head shot up and his ears pointed in my direction, then he was off toward me.

When he was close, I grabbed hold of the horn on his saddle and pulled myself up. "Alzack!" I yelled to my comrade who was crouched near the front of my house, watching the bandits continue their rampage. "Get on!"

He quickly jumped to his feet and hopped onto the horse, behind me. Alzack had his two pistols already in his hands and he used one to point toward the man who killed the husband earlier. He whispered, "See that man over there? The one with the bandages all over him, I think that's Akunin. Leave him to me."

Nash brought us to the front of the house and stopped, giving me time to figure out how to do this. There were at least 100 men, probably more who were all armed. They held a variety of kinds of guns, some holding pistols, some holding shotguns, others holding rifles.

A group of men were moving toward my house and they spotted us. A smaller man told the others,"Kill the little brats!" and the 8 men obliged. They all raised their weapons and aimed at Alzack and I.

Before I could respond, Alzack slammed him foot into Nash's rear and Nash was running, followed by the loud _bang_ coming from Alzacks pistols. He killed all 8 men while I steered Nash around them. We continued this routine, I made Nash circle different groups of men, while dodging their attacks and Alzack took them out.

It was going beautifully, we managed to take out a good 45 or so men. But then one man managed to shoot where we were going instead of where we were and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

* * *

Bisca and Alzack were moving swiftly, taking no time at all to put down approximately 47 men in only a short amount of time. Not even a fourth of the amount of men they faced now lay dead or dying in the streets.

But Alzack knew that this was too good to be true, the strongest Bandits couldn't be this easy to face. He aimed his pistols and yelled "Blast Bullet," and managed to take out another man before the unseen came.

One lucky bandit aimed a riffle ahead of the two and shot, not particularly aiming for either child. Luckily, Alzack wasn't hurt, and neither was Bisca, but the same could not be said about Nash.

The horse crashed into the ground head first, bringing Bisca and Alzack down with him. Alzack jumped up, managing to not be crushed by the horse.

But Bisca was now laying underneath the 1100 pound(500 kg) animal. She cried out, distracting Alzack for a second too long. Bisca watched in horror and shrieked, "Alzack! Run!"

A bandit snuck up behind him and slammed the but of a shotgun into Alzacks skull, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Alzack! Run!" I screamed as I watched a man creep up behind Alzack. But my friend didn't heed my warning in time and a moment later, he was laying on the ground knocked out. My throat burned from the scream that ripped itself out of my chest. My eyes started tearing up as I watched a small amount of blood trickle from Alzacks head.

I tried using all of my strength to push Nash's limp body off me, but I couldn't do it. I felt drained. We were losing; the family we were trying to save all now lay on the ground-probably dead, Nash had a bullet wound in his chest and he was barely breathing, and now Alzack was out. I was completely alone and we were all going to die if I didn't do something soon.

"Don't worry little lady," the bandit who hit Alzack breathed as he walked toward me. I was slowly becoming surrounded, I couldn't see past the wall of men that were forming a circle around me, Nash and Alzack."I'll make this nice and quick for you."

I closed my eyes. _Maybe if I don't look, they'll go away.. _A small whimper passed through my lips when I felt the cool metal of the gun press between my eyes.

* * *

**Oh man... **

**I was planning on finishing the story with a completely different ending but then I got kinda caught up in it and... well that ^^^^ happened. **

**DON'T YOU WORRY ONE BIT THOUGH! THE STORY MUST GO ON SO I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER ON HERE ON WEDNESDAY! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! IK WHAT I DID IS HORRIBLE BUT PLEASE HAVE FAITH IN ME AND OUR TWO LOVELY GUN MAGES!**

**mkay, I'm gonna go now. **

**hope ya enjoyed the chapter! Leave reviews and whatnot ;D**

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	14. Life or Death

**BANG**

The noise made my head ring. And what followed it was a painful silence.

_I must be dead._

I felt no pain, I felt nothing. Not even the weight from my horse that was crushing me a heartbeat ago. _I couldn't have died... _Even as that thought ran through my head I still couldn't brave opening my eyes. I held my breath and waited.

_one...two...three...four... _I counted the seconds away as I waited, yet nothing happened. _five...six...seven..._Maybe I really am dead. _eight...nine.. te-_

"Bisca!" A familiar voice urged me to open an eye. I peeked through my lashes and found the man who aimed a gun at me only seconds before laying on the ground, a bullet hole going through his chest.

The other bandits all turned toward whoever shot him so I followed their eyes and I let out a loud gasp at who I saw standing there.

There, on the porch to my childhood home, stood a man with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. And in his hand was a very familiar Magic Shotgun. The same one I learned how to shoot with.

I moved a hand to my mouth and sobbed into it, "Daddy..."

He moved his gun so the but of it was sitting on his shoulder and he aimed, sending buck shot out and taking down half of the men that surrounded me. The other men aimed to shoot him back but my Daddy was faster, he re-loaded quickly then let the other half have it.

Before I knew it, he was standing next to me and he grunting as he pushed Nash off of me. Once free, I wiggled my toes slightly, assuring myself they still worked, then I grabbed hold of Daddy's outstretched hand.

He pulled me to my feet and into a back breaking hug, his gun was now forgotten on the ground next to my horse. My legs slightly ached but I paid no mind to it, I only focused on the comforting arms that held me.

Then my mind snapped back to where we were and what was going on. And Alzack.

"Thank ya Daddy," I whispered before I pushed myself from him. I looked around us and caught the remaining 100 men bandits sneaking toward us, the bandit leader standing behind them all-observing. I looked down to my fallen comrade and I whipped away the tears that stained my face, then I looked back and I watched as Nash took his last labored breath.

I felt my eyes sting with fresh tears so I closed them, whispering, "Requip," to no one but myself.

These evil men, they'll all pay. They took the dearest things from me.

I felt weight in my hands, along with the cool feel of metal, and I finally understood what Mama meant when I was younger.

_"Have you gotten to shoot your machine guns?" Mama suddenly spoke._

_Nash trotted to go along side her and Fiona. "Not yet Mama," I answered quickly. I was ashamed that Papa could but i couldn't. What kind of Gunner can't even shoot a strong gun?_

_She looked over and gave me her world famous smile. That smile had made every person she met fall in love with her, It was the smile of a kind and caring yet dangerous woman. It was the smile that won over my Daddy. "You'll get it soon enough, you probably just need a push to make it happen."_

A push.

Nash is dead...

_That's the push I needed. _

I kept my eyes closed as I pushed all of my magic into the twin Magic Machine guns I held against my hips. The Guns filled with my energy, instantly making me dizzy and light headed. But they needed more. _Just a little more._

The triggers suddenly popped out, showing me that they had gotten their fill, and I smiled before squeezing the trigger.

The recoil made the two guns slam into my hip bone, so i released my fingers from the trigger. Thankfully I gripped the guns hard enough that they didn't bounce out of my hands. I could feel bruises forming on my hips so I just ground my teeth together and forced my eyes open.

"Die," I grunted before pulling the triggers again and sending bullets spraying to hit into the unsuspecting bodies of the evil men before me. "Die!" I said louder, turning my body so I could continue my massacre. "**Die!**"

* * *

Alzack lay on the ground, his head was aching slightly and his eye lids felt like they were glued together.

"Don't worry little lady, I'll make this nice and quick for you." Alzack didn't recognize the voice that spoke but he had a terrible feeling in his stomach. Bisca must be in trouble.

_I need to do something. I can't let her down. I can't lose her too. _

Alzack held his breath when he heard the sound of Bisca whimper, followed by a loud gunshot that silenced everyone around him.

Hot tears formed in Alzack's unopened eyes and he waited. He waited to see what exactly happened. He was too scared to open his eyes. Even though he really couldn't pry his eye lids apart, he didn't think he had it in him to open his eyes and see the scene that lay before him.

_Mavis.. She's dead. I couldn't save her... _

"Bisca!" Alzack caught the faint sound of Bisca's father screaming. _He must have seen his daughter die. Poor man..._

"Daddy..." A voice softly said, making Alzack think he was hearing things. It sounded like Bisca but he wasn't sure. He was so sure that she had died a few feet from him. If only he could open his eyes.

Two gun shots filled the air, making Alzack try again to open his eyes. He still didn't believe what he had just heard. It was too weak to make out.

He gave up and decided to just wait again. He couldn't move, he couldn't open his eyes. All he could do was listen and think. And his brain was his worst enemy at the moment. All he could imagine was the lifeless and pale face of his dead comrade.

_I can't go on without her. She's all I had. If only she just let me take care of this on my own, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. _

Alzacks head stopped spinning and reality crashed into him. He could feel men walking toward him, his head was screaming at him to get up.

The sound of an automatic gun sliced the silence, making Alzack jump.

_Who has an automatic?_

"Die," there it was again. That voice. "Die!" Alzack finally managed to crack his eyes open slightly and he opened his mouth to gasp, but no sound came out. "**Die!**" It was Bisca and she had unfamiliar machine guns resting on her hips and she was holding down the triggers, sending millions of magic filled bullets flying through the air.

_Bisca! _Alzack screamed in his head. He still couldn't speak, or even move, so it was the best he could do. _She's... Sh-she's alive! _

* * *

**Okay soooo there ya go, loves ;D**

**Hope ya liked this chapter. Only a few more after this(probably)**

**I know I've said that before.**

**anywho, review and what not, and thankya so much for reading**

**Love ya all ^.^**

**xoxo **

**-Bean**


	15. Rescue

**Just wanna start with sayen I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I was gonna. **

**Been going through some stuff and whatnot, wasn't really feelin all too happy. I'm still meh but I figured whats a better way to escape reality besides writing? **

**DING DING DING, you got it right: Nothing! **

**So I got some jams playen, fingers crossed that this chapter becomes everything I want and you lovely readers needed. **

* * *

_This is for Alzack! _My mind screamed as I sprayed more bullets toward the evil men before me. My throat had gone dry and scratchy from crying, from being crushed, and from screaming. I declared war on these men the minute they took Nash from me.

And my Daddy stood by my side, fallowing my lead. He had his Magic Shotgun resting on his shoulder and he was quickly loading it, shooting, then repeating.

Occasionally my eyes would drift down and they would find Alzack's still body. I hadn't had the time to check and be sure he's okay, but I had faith. He had to be okay.

"Bi..sca.." I released the triggers on my Magic Machine Guns at the sound of the weak voice that called me. It was Alzack, he had one eye open and he was watching me from under his messy black hair. My blood boiled at how weak he looked. This wasn't the Alzack I knew! The Alzack I had met and traveled with was strong and brave and would do anything to keep me safe.

So now It was my turn to do him the favor.

I gave him a quick sheepish smile then forced my eyes to look back at the enemy. There wern't many left and they had taken cover. Some were crouched behind wagons, horses, my deceased neighbors house, and my own house.

Daddy's face twisted with anger when he watched the bandits run behind our house. We were thinking the same thing, Mama and Asuka were in there and if anything were to happen to them...

"Daddy, cover me!" I ordered. I didn't wait for an answer, instead I sprinted forward a few feet. I watched as the world slowed down as a brave bandit moved from his hiding spot and aimed a gun in my direction. I pressed my back to the closest wagon near me, my head ringing from the two quick gun shots that rang through the air once the world went back to its normal pace. Daddy had shot the bandit right after he had aimed for me, and the man fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Alzack's eyes fallowed my movement and he croaked out, "Don't," almost silently. I was sure I was the only one that could hear him, since I was now standing over his body.

He was so close but I couldn't get him without getting hurt. I looked back over to Daddy and he nodded to me, showing he understood what I was trying to do and telling me he was there to back me up.

I crouched down and quietly placed my two guns down before reaching out, my hand becoming visible to the enemy, and grabbed hold of Alzack's dirty poncho. I felt bad when i started pulling him toward me because he groaned loudly in pain, but I needed him safe so he had to deal with the pain for a minute.

"S-stop!" Alzack cried out, but I didn't listen to him. I wouldn't listen to him until he was next to me, safe.

A loud bang made me drop my hold on my friend and withdraw my hand from the war zone. Someone was trying to shoot me or Alzack, I don't know which one, but instead managed to hit something else entirely.

I jumped when I heard Daddy cry out, and when I turned to look back at him i found sprawled out on the ground, clutching his shin. His eyes met mine and though his eyes screamed that he was in pain, he attempted to smile at me, trying to assure me that everything was ok.

But I knew better, nothing was okay.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Alzack, and with one quick motion I had him sitting up next to me. His back was pressed against the slab of wood I had been using as a shield and his hand was cradling his head. His breathing was ragged and he had tears welling in his eyes.

"Alzack, it's okay!" I tried to assure him. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and looked down at him for a moment, pleading with him to be strong.

"B-Bisca..." Alzack whimpered my name and continued to cry into his hand. His sobs shook his body, but through it all he managed to shriek, "I... I thought I lost you!"

I smiled a sad smile and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I told you, you can't get rid of me that easy. How many times do I need to say it? Ya dummy.."

Alzack gave a small chuckle and squeezed back. His head was resting on my shoulder and I could feel my shirt quickly soaking up the tears that still fell from his eyes. I would gladly be his shoulder to cry on, but not right now.

"Alzack," I breathed when I pushed him away. I held him at arms length and I gave him a smile that I'm sure matched his when he was about to kill one of our enemies. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

**Mkay hope ya'll liked that! **

**Only two more to go!**

**Ahhh I can't believe how quickly I went through this story... **

**Well it's not done yet so I can't go all soft on ya guys yet xD**

**Review and whatnot ^.^**

**Ya dig? **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


	16. Stay Safe

**Oi readers, **

**Sorry I dipped out for like a month **

**I know, I'm a terrible person... xD**

**I've been so caught up in my other story ****_The Big City_**

**If ya'll are looking for a good M rated story you should go check it out! **

**Aaaaaanywho, **

**here's the second to last chapter! I might throw in a Epilogue or something, whoooo knooooowwwws**

* * *

Alzack and Bisca shared an understanding smile and gave each other one last reassuring nod before they rushed into the end of the battle. Alzack lifted himself off of his bottom and stood crouched behind the same broken piece of wood that has been protecting them for far too long. Bullet holes decorated the wagon, the air stunk of burning wood and gun powder, and Bisca's father lay a few feet away-wounded.

They took loss after loss but there was hope. There was a small thread of hope that Alzack needed to hold onto, and she stood crouched right next to him. She was peeking over the wagon occasionally and she was giving him hang signals, telling Alzack exactly where the enemy was and how many were left.

Bisca held up 4 fingers and pointed to behind her house saying 4 bandits ran over there, then she held up 6 fingers and pointed to the left of them, pointing out the 6 that were on the other side.

Alzack nodded his understanding and moved to stand up so he could rush toward the enemy, but was held back by Biscas small hand. She pulled him back down and whispered harshly, "Akunin's your target right? I don't know where he is but go find him and avoid the rest."

Alzack paused and looked at Bisca questioningly. She was usually so childish and followed his lead in everything. Now she's ordering him around?

"What?" Bisca snapped, her brown eyes wide with anger.

There it is, the old Bisca is back. Alzack chuckled, "Oh, nothing."

Alzack moved to leave again but once again, Bisca held him back. "And Alzack," She breathed, her eyes focused on her feet, "be safe, please?"

A wide grin grew on Alzacks face and he shuffled his feet so he was now face to face with his green haired companion. He slowly raised his hand so it cupped her cheek and he pulled her against him, though it was rather difficult to do with their legs bent the way they were.

He held her against his small chest for a moment, breathing in her sweet but earthy scent. It calmed Alzack to do so, it made him feel a small pang of peace in the chaos of this battle.

But that's exactly what they're dealing with, a battle. The battle Alzack has been training his entire life for. _I need to go... _

"You too," Alzack whispered back before releasing his friend. Then he was off, running to the fate he had decided for himself when he was only a small boy.

* * *

_I wonder what that was about, _I questioned after Alzack ran off. It was weird, I told him to be careful and he embraced me like it was the last time he'd ever see me.

That couldn't be why he did... Does he think one of us will die? The battles almost over already. My Daddy and I already took out most of the men. There were only 10 or so left and they all scattered away so who knows if they're still here to fight.

But then there's the bandit leader, Akunin. _I sure hope Alzack can fight him... _I peeked around the corner of the wagon and watched him as he sprinted toward the man that tormented his thoughts for so long. _He's got this! I know Alzack can do this!_

Alzack needs to do this for himself, for us! This bandit group knows as Tattered has taken everything from Alzack, his family, his childhood, his hopes and dreams. And just in the past couple of hours they have stripped me of so many things. They took my horse-my best friend- from me, they shot my Daddy, put my Mama and sister in danger, took my neighbors life, and disrupted the peace of my childhood town.

_Oh yeah, Daddy... _I completely forgot that he was laying on the ground behind me, completely exposed to get shot again, probably bleeding out.

I turned back and looked at him, he's propped up against Nash and has a wad of cloth pushed against his right leg. Blood was oozing between his fingers and down to the ground. He was losing alot of blood and fast.

I crawled closer to him, catching his eye. He looked up at me and through clenched teeth he said, "I'm alright, baby girl. Don't you worry about your old man over here. Go help your friend."

I shook my head and continued to make my way to him. "Oh shut it, Daddy. You're not fine." I rolled my eyes and moved quicker until I was next to him.

I sat down in front of him and pried his hands away from the cloth so I could take a look. Once the cloth was pulled away I could see a giant hole in his pant leg and through that was a nasty bullet wound that looked deep enough that it probably reached to the bone. He hissed in pain when I moved his leg a little for a better look and started to grind his teeth together.

"Let's get ya inside. Mama'll fix ya up I'm sure." I pushed the cloth back down then used my teeth to tear my sleeve off. I've seen Alzack do this when he needed something for my bullet wound but I never knew how difficult it actually was. So I struggled for a minute with it, but once it ripped and i had my entire sleeve off I ripped it one more time so it was straight then I wrapped it around Daddy's leg.

Daddy groaned in pain again but let me cover his wound. After he was all bandaged up-for the most part- I got back up in a crouching position and he draped his arm across my shoulders. I was still small and it's going to be a struggle to help Daddy, but I needed to do this.

We both helped each other stand then we were on our way to the house, hopefully we weren't going to run into any of the bandits.

* * *

**Okay so I was gonna write more but then I realized im actually tired and I've spent the last three or four hours looking at my computer screen with writers block, so i decided to end this one right here. **

**But that just means there will be an extra chapter so YAY! the story goes on(: **

**alright so lemme know whatcha think lovies, **

**have I lost my touch?**

**is my writing getting better or worse? **

**Is the story going where ya like? **

**i don't know unless ya'll tell me (;**

**see ya in a few days **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


End file.
